Tomorrow
by degrassicouples93
Summary: Emma has the perfect boyfriend, family, and friends, but one afternoon can change the rest of her young life.


**AN:** Hey! This is kind of a spur of the moment kind of story. I usually write semmas but this will be my first jemma. At first it will be a semma and then slowy become a jemma. In this story,Sean and Emma are popular and hang out with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy,Manny, Craig ect.. I don't own any of the characters or the song by Lillix. So here it is.

**Tomorrow:Chapter 1**

**Emma's pov**

I just sat there. No matter what I do, i'll always be considered as Naturefreak, Greenpeace, Treehugger or anything else they call me...at least what they used to call me. I'm not saying that I hate my life or anything, but sometimes I just want to be alone. Away from the dances, parties, and everything else in my life. I barely have any time for my family. Did you know that I almost completely forgot what they look like? Hard to believe isn't it? I mean, wasn't that the reason Sean dumped me in the first place. I haven't spent a full day at home since i've become popular. All i've been doing is staying out late partying or going to the mall with Manny or Paige. Sean is just...he's the greatest. All we do is make-out all the time. If not that we'd be off with our friends instead of spending quality time with each other.

No one can see it...the emptiness in my heart, the unwanted memories that leave flashbacks in my mind, the sadness behind this fake smile that I put on. As I think about everything, i'm still sitting on the floor of the stall in the girl's bathroom at school. The bell has just rung meaning school's out. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror before I head into the hallway. I walk to my locker to be greeted with a kiss from Sean.

"Hey Sean"

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go."

"Go where?"

"To meet the rest of them at the dot"

"I can't. A major test for Mrs.Quan tomorrow."

"oh, well I can come over if you want"

"No, it's ok"

"At least let me drop you off"

"really Sean, i'm fine. I really need some time to think"

"ok, are you sure"" Positive"

"well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yea, bye...love you"

"same here"

Is It just me or did what he just said was "same here"? What is wrong with him? As I walk home I see a familiar orange civic trailing behind me. As I walk, the car moves next to me with its windows down only to be greeted by someone with a certain black cap worn backwards and a pair of sunglasses. Of coarse, it's none other than Jay Hogart.

"Hey greenpeace"

"You do realize that your the only person who still thinks of me as that?"

"Well, you haven't changed that much. Anyway, do you want a ride?"

I think for a second. Me getting in a car with Jay Hogart? Where have I heard that before?

"No, that's ok"

"come on, I won't do anything"

"fine"

I know it's wrong for me to get into his car, but with his hat like that, how could I resist? The ride home was pretty much silent for a few minutes. Until he finally spoke"Look, i'm sorry"

"for what"I said. "For last year you know. For everything I put you through"ancient history"

(I know that's from Back In Black) "I truly am sorry. I just really need to tell you something." "ok, what is it?" The truth is, last year when we...I didn't just do that because I felt like it. I did it because...b-because I lo...""What is that doing there? Park here" "what?" "PARK HERE!" "Why. This is Sean's apartment" "I know" "Wha--Emma, where are you going?" "To go check on Sean. Are you coming or not?"

Jay took out the keys from the ignition and folled Emma into the apartment building. When they got to where Sean lives, Emma opened the door to see...

**A.N: **Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you guys think. This is my first jemma so it may not be good at first. Comment if you want to read more and maybe check out my other fics. I know I said I wouldn't be able to update my other story until after finals, but I had inspiration for another story. Don't worry, i'll update my other story soon enough. Well, anyway thanks for the support.Peace.


End file.
